Ultron Won
: "Damnit Tony we lost, we let them down and they died, end of the god-damn story PERIOD!" : ―Clint Barton (Hawkeye) Avengers: Ultron Won is the second part of the Ultron debut / event, the first being Age of Ultron. In this part, the Avengers and heroes struggle with survival after watching close friends die, and are stranded on some unknown islands while Ultron with his stolen Helicarrier plans to attack Manhattan to start a new robotic age. Background Ultron Won Aftermath of Ultron We open with the heroes in their seperate groups, the people Quicksilver was able to save on the island, Hawkeye returning from a swim as he's been trying to swim and locate other survivors, Hulk on his own island (he escaped the destruction of the helicarrier). Secretly however, Scarlet Witch and a handful of heroes currently are at the bottom of the sea, she (during the crash) leapt out creating a forcefield saving herself, since then she's rounded up some survivors, Eric O'Grady (the Ant-Man, he put on the suit during the crash), Amadeus Cho (Iron Spider), Vision, and some agents and Moon Knight who was present at the battle and crash. Everybody has their own certain problems, the underwater team are low on rations and alone, the people on the island cannot contact anyone and are dying of heatstroke and Hulk is doing the best out of everyone, he's learning, protecting Banner. Life after Death The survivors on the island are currently exploring the island after spending the last days recovering after the loss of their friends and setting up, Quicksilver locates a cave full of some rations and clothes, his cheerful mood pisses off some of the survivors as they are still dealing with loss. Wolverine gets pissed off by the arguing and splits up going to the nearby visible beach, he however burns himself badly upon entering the water, the water's temperature is rising since when Hawkeye entered. Quicksilver theorizes saying someone or something (Ultron) could be doing this, but they dismiss it finding such stupid. Exploring the Crashsite While this goes on, Vision leaves the safety of Wanda's forcefield and explores the ocean uneffected by drowning and such as he is an android of sorts. He locates the helicarrier and shows the heroes where it is and they begin to explore it for survivors and food. Fighting the Hulk They find the dead body of Human Torch whilst exploring the ship, Marc states he choked on his own blood and died. After finding his body they are attacked, the Hulk had leapt to the Helicarrier and began fighting the heroes he hadn't met before, Ant-Man and Amadeus that it, he had met Amadeus before but he was too stupid to remember such events. Scarlet Witch and Vision are able to stop him as they are his friends and calm him but not make him transform back to Bruce, they continue through the crashsite. Ambush on Ultron While exploring the island, Hawkeye climbs the main mountain as high ground will be perfect for finding survivors or anything. He however finds the opposite of survivors, two dozens of Ultron droids by the water, he quickly begins to climb down the mountain looking for the heroes, he finds them as the Ultrons attack and shoot Quicksilver in the leg making him unable to run. They begin to battle with the heroes at a disadvantage, but they still win. As the battle comes to a close, Hulk lands at their island having left the helicarrier. They are excited to see their friend who was believed to be dead, but also upset as he kicks what they believe to be the final Ultron droid away, however Tony had used a branch to defeat one and was already working on the defeated droid trying to establish a comm unit. As this goes on Hulk tries to talk and tell the heroes that there are other survivors, but due to his bad understanding on the English language and how nobody cares for what he has to say it doesn't work. Establishing a Comm Network We then return with the heroes at the helicarrier, they have made way onto the top of such and Amadeus openly believes he can set up a comm network as he's been labelled one of the smartest men on Earth. Everybody helps him do such, Scarlet Witch uses her abilities to hold such together, during the rebuilding Wanda and Vision flirt cause we on some gang stuff (can't swear I'll get banned). Their plan works and Tony is briefly heard. S.H.I.E.L.D's Rescue Namor also picks such up, he had been swimming endlessly looking for his supposed fallen friends and he quickly swims to the island. Tony had made a comm network using one of the Ultron's heads but it was only temporary, it was enough to do the trick however as Namor was coming to the rescue. Namor does successfully locate the heroes and uses his comm to tell Fury Jr., who quickly authorizes and sends several S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles after them. Quicksilver's theory about Ultron tampering the water so they can't contact other heroes was true apparently, Ultron was doing this so Namor couldn't find them. The roleplay ends with the heroes meeting together on the island, they wait for S.H.I.E.L.D's rescue team and talk, Hawkeye, who believed Mockingbird his wife was dead, reunites with her, the people on the Helicarrier had found her and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and she helped the heroes on the helicarrier get to the island. The roleplay ends with S.H.I.E.L.D's rescue team arriving to save them. Battle of Manhattan The Battle Begins The final act of the event begins with the Fantastic Four (three really) and Spider-Man, Sue is worried for her brother Johnny unaware that he is dead but all their conversation and such is disrupted when Peter's senses began to go off like crazy, Ultron's Helicarrier and army arrives and begins attacking New York. They quickly suit up, Peter finds out that Reed had done some tweaking to his costume but all is interrupted with Quicksilver and Hawkeye's arrival (Quicksilver's leg had healed with the help of his sister's abilities), they we're there to get them into battle as they need heroes, and they inform that they we're going to do so, everyone then enters the Fantasti-Helicopter and they begin to fly to the Avengers Tower only to be attacked by a herd of Ultron droids. They begin to crash and plummet until the arrival of Scarlet Witch who places them down nicely. Battle of Times Square The heroes exit the tower and meet up with the Fantastic Four in Times Square and begin to battle the oncoming army of Ultron, Moon Knight is not present as he's in the Moon Jet with Frenchie blowing up hacked Quinjets and Ultron drones who cover the sky. Doctor Strange does show up in this sequence as he is a protector of Earth. The Fantastic Four begin to go ruthless through the crowds of Ultron after learning of the loss of Johnny, one of the four, Thing also notably launches Spider-Man into the sky and Spider-Man creates several web nets stopping pieces of buildings to fall on the heroes or civilians. Spider-Man begins to however fall when his web-wings are torn up and he's out of webs, Moon Knight however catches him on the jet. Meanwhile Thor arrives to the battle taking out herds alone using his superior Asgardian strength and power. Juggernaut also arrives being deployed as he is a Thunderbolt, he groups up with the heroes in Times Square as Doctor Strange begins to open a portal to Helicarrier Pericles, the base of Ultron and where his army is coming from. Attack on Helicarrier Pericles They land on the top of the Helicarrier and are met by heavy drone presence by power through such, Scarlet Witch and Vision break through the fighting and go after Ultron in the bridge, using Vision's phasing ability he gets them there rather quickly. However, Ultron puts up a good fight in his new armor. Killing Ultron After powering through the Avengers come to their aid, Doctor Strange is able to keep Ultron in place and Eric O'Grady literally jumps into Ultron beginning to destroy him from the inside, and so he activates a self-destruct thing, Black Panther gets the heroes to back up and Juggernaut runs in bearhugging Ultron containing the blast, such action saves everyone. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Crossovers Category:Avengers Stories Category:Ultron Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Eric O'Grady Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Amadeus Cho Stories Category:Moon Knight Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Frenchie Stories Category:Namor Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Punisher Stories Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:Hope van Dyne Stories